Sango and the seven Dwarves
by Dark Skittles
Summary: Sango is a delicate princess, Miroku is a prince, and Naraku is the........queen? whats going on in this head of mine?
1. Scene one

A/N: Ok this is another one of those random boredom ness things so I'm going to write Sango and the Seven dwarves as a joke for right now but later I'll write the serious one ^.^ kk  
  
Narrarator: One sunny day, Sango sat in a beautiful garden, her pale white skin contrasting against her rose red lips.  
  
Sango: Can someone please explain to me again why I'm doing this -.-;  
  
Narrarator: cuz if you don't I'll lock you in a room with the monk for twenty four hours  
  
Sango: o.o good enough for me  
  
Narrarator: Any ways as I was saying Sango sit in a beautiful garden, her pale white skin contrasting against her red rose lips. Her dark raven hair was cropped off at her shoulders  
  
Sango: o.o you cut my damn hair?!!  
  
Narrarator: ONLY FOR THE STORY NOW SHUT UP. Ok as I was saying her raven hair cut off at her shoulders. She was singing a lovely tune, when she suddenly heard a voice from over the garden wall.  
  
Miroku: What is that heavenly sound? I dearly hope the beautiful music is coming from a lovely maiden who will bear my children.  
  
Sango: -.-; you made the hentai the prince?!  
  
Narrarator: yep *evil grin*  
  
Sango: I will kill you I hope you know that  
  
Narrarator: No you won't I got super duper powers. Back to the story. The voice was coming from the prince of the nearby kingdom, who had been sent here to see if he could find a bride. For he was nearing 22 and still a bachelor.  
  
Sango: I am NOT marrying that creep!  
  
Narrarator: Not yet at least. AND STOP INTERRUPTING. He had been searching for the palace when he had happened upon this garden , and hearing Sangos sweet voice had stopped to listen. He had found his bride and he knew it now all he had to do was convince the maiden. He climbed over the wall only to come face to face with a boomerang.  
  
Sango: YOU WON'T BE CONVINCING ME OF ANYTHING!  
  
Narrarator: dammit Sango!!!!  
  
Sango: Sorry I'll control myself.  
  
Miroku: Ok lets try that scene again  
  
Narrarator: He climbed over the garden wall only to come face to face with the loveliest maiden he had ever seen  
  
Miroku: Personally I've seen better  
  
Sango: *whack* bastard Narrarator: Well you did deserve that one. Anyway he came face to face with the loveliest maiden he had ever seen, and fell head over heels in love right then and there. But the princess got scared of what her stepmother would do if she found her there with a strange man and ran back to the castle, unknown to her the stepmother in question had been watching the whole time.  
  
Naraku: -.-; why do I have to be the step mother  
  
Narrarator: Because you make such a pretty girl now get back into costume. The stepmother turned towards her mirror and smirked  
  
Naraku: Do I have to say it?  
  
Narrarator: yes -.-;  
  
Naraku: *sigh* mirror mirror on the wall who's the fairest one of all?  
  
Mirror: You are my queen  
  
Naraku: Good  
  
Narrarator: But just as he turned to leave the Mirror spoke up again.  
  
Mirror: But there is another.  
  
Naraku: o.o what?  
  
Mirror: Her name is Sango, and she is beautiful within AND without  
  
Narrarator: Now the queen was angry, how could there be somebody more beautiful than her out there? She called to her huntsman and told him her plan.  
  
Naraku: where's the huntsman?  
  
Sesshomaru: I am not wearing this.  
  
Narrarator: Come on fluffy it's just for this scene  
  
Sesshomaru: Remind me to kill you.  
  
Narrarator: I wonder how many times I'll be threatened like that *shrugs it off* The huntsman and the queen made a plan, he would take her out to the forest and kill her. But the queen made one demand.  
  
Naraku: Just so I know you truly did it I want you to bring me back her heart, and if you do not it will be your head *cackles evilly*  
  
Narrarator: o.o that was actually a nice touch.  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes my queen *snickers under his breath*  
  
Naraku: -.-;  
  
Narrarator: So that night the huntsman took the beautiful princess out into the forest, supposedly to pick some herbs for the queen. But when they completely surrounded by trees he took out his sword and put it to her throat.  
  
Sesshomaru: Now die!  
  
Narrarator: *whacks him over the head* YOU DON'T KILL HER DAMMIT!  
  
Sesshomaru: fine  
  
Narrarator: He couldn't do it, the girl was just so beautiful, and so naïve, so trusting.  
  
Sango: -.-; I am not naïve  
  
Narrarator: Well for this story you are. Now the huntsman just couldn't do it so he told her to run. Run far away and never return, because if she did she would surely be killed.  
  
Sango: -.-; that bastard Naraku couldn't kill me if he tried.  
  
Naraku: would you like me to demonstrate -.-;  
  
Narrarator: DAMMIT NARAKU GET OUT OF THE SCENE! Well the princess ran for her life and about an hour later she collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
Sango: o.o; I am NOT that weak  
  
Narrarator: -.-; you're supposed to be a delicate princess now act like one. She laid on the ground sobbing, how could the queen be so cruel. The trees seemed to be reaching out to her as if to drag her back to the castle, the wind howled in her head telling her to turn and go back, death is better than being alone. But she couldn't move and soon she was asleep.  
  
Sango: -.-; this is stupid  
  
Naraku: I agree can I take the dress off now?  
  
Narrarator: Yes you aren't in the next few scenes and Sesshomaru already left so you have to find your own ride back.  
  
Naraku: *grumbles and leaves*  
  
A/N: Well that can be chapter one I guess I ran out of juice for the story review if you wanna see the rest. I want at least five reviews for this or for any of my other continuing stories v.v no one reviews. 


	2. Scene Two

Narrator: We left off where our damsel in distress was running away from the hunter, as he told her to, she had collapsed and passed out. When she awoke the sun was shining and the birds were singing, though all and all she still felt terrified.  
  
Sango: -.- I am not terrified of Naraku  
  
Narrator: I'm going to ignore you. She stumbled off from her sleeping place, still exhausted, and came across a tiny cottage that seemed to be barely big enough for children. She went to the door and pushed it open slowly, poking her head in and looking around. The place was absolutely filthy, dirty dishes overfilled the sink, dust covered everything and there was a strange brown substance clinging to the ceiling. Personally this narrator doesn't want to know.  
  
Sango: Well you're the author you're the one that made it this filthy!  
  
Narrator: Sango read your damn lines already!  
  
Sango: FINE! Oh my this place is absolutely filthy, I think I'll have to clean it.  
  
Narrator: Though she was a princess she was an complete neat freak, always skittering around the castle cleaning and getting on the servants nerves. But what else could she do she really didn't have that much of a life being locked up in a castle by her evil stepmother and all.  
  
Sango: *twitch twitch*  
  
Narrator: Hehehehehehe well she skittered about tidying the place and when she was happy that it was completely spotless she was going to head up the stairs till she noticed the strange brown substance on the ceiling.  
  
Sango: I am not touching that nuh uh I cleaned the rest I refuse to touch that.  
  
Narrator: She picks up a broom and pokes at it, screaming when it makes a noise and drops to the ground moving towards her. She grabs her giant boomerang from out of no where and beats the thing to death .  
  
Sango: Finally I got to do something! *puts the boomerang back then heads up the stairs*  
  
Narrator: You're welcome anyway she heads up the stairs and sees seven tiny little beds in a tiny little room and sighs. She pushes the beds together and lays across them quickly falling asleep, not worrying about the owners of the house.  
  
Sango: That isn't a very safe thing to do you know?  
  
Miroku: I agree I don't want my lovely Sango in any kind of danger *rubs her butt*  
  
Sango: *beats him over the head with boomerang* GET AWAY FROM ME  
  
Narrator: *beats Miroku with flyswatter of doom* YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TILL THE LAST SCENE NOW GET OUT BEFORE I SET NARAKU ON YOU *points at the pissed off Naraku in a dress looking ready to kill anyone and anything.  
  
Miroku: *Mutters and walks off stage*  
  
A/N: Well I finally got five reviews lol next chapter enter the seven dwarves! Hilarity ensues as we encounter a chibi Inuyasha. 


End file.
